


洋岳洋 | 初为人父

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding





	洋岳洋 | 初为人父

宝宝只吃一边的奶。  
这一边跟另一边到底有哪不一样吗，岳明辉自个儿都不知道，他问木子洋，木子洋盯着他敞着的胸看了一会儿，口干舌燥也只能说不知道。他们的大床上一片狼藉，岳明辉和裹在毯子里的宝宝挨在一起，半睁着眼强忍睡意，被吸破的左边乳尖隐隐作痛，奶渍沾在上衣边边上，被子上，床单上，baby shower里朋友送的小衣服上。木子洋从后面揽住他，安抚似的在耳朵旁边亲一亲，叫几声老岳再把信息素放得更多，岳明辉才舍得从嗓子里哼出一声嗯。  
他太累了，他们都太累了，宝宝三四个小时醒一次，每次都要吃奶、要抱着，要爹地柔声细语哄。不哄可以吗？可以的，只要你能忍受像空袭警报一样的哭号在耳边持续一个小时。这三个月下来木子洋嗓子都哑声儿了，幸好不是靠这吃饭的，他还开玩笑，说正好又累掉几两肉，硬照更好拍了。  
岳明辉转过身来额头抵着他胸口慢慢说，怎么回事儿，太瘦了洋洋，太瘦了……说着说着眼睛就眯上了，呼吸喘得很匀，可两三下之后又突然醒过来，念宝宝、宝宝呢？木子洋也差点儿睡着，赶紧说宝宝在那儿呢，你往那边看，对，你傻啦老岳？  
岳明辉作势抬胳膊，一动就嘶一声。右边又开始胀痛，宝宝不爱的这边通乳都不顺，用机器他也会疼。好像Omega在这样的特殊时期都格外细皮嫩肉，上次不小心磕到桌角他的膝盖都青了俩礼拜，敏感的地方尤其让人崩溃。所以到底为什么啊洋洋——岳明辉皱着眉发脾气，装模作样掐着木子洋的脖子说到底为什么只吃一边儿？不过就是掉个个儿它差在哪儿了？木子洋伸长手点点宝宝的小毯子，说你说话呀！你有本事吃你爸奶、你有本事吃两边呀！岳明辉就拿他没办法，笑得胳膊都抬不起来，半天才想起推他找吸乳器。无菌箱在房间另一边，木子洋挣扎起床，乱糟糟的头发一晃一晃，拿回来先举高高，岳明辉抬头去看，他就低头在他嘴上啵儿一个，说爸爸辛苦了。  
岳明辉的信息素一阵阵地浓起来，宝宝在梦里突然咯咯笑了一下。刚才被折磨得求生不能求死不得的爹地一下子又软化了。三个月大的小娃娃，已经不像刚出生时那么皱巴巴的了，躺在柔软的纯棉小毯子里，小脸像花瓣的内侧，看着比毯子都娇嫩，没牙的小嘴弯弯地翘了一下，在睡梦中回味着什么似的微微笑了笑。岳明辉释放的那点儿信息素还冲淡不了房间里的奶味儿，好像他的信息素也能跟这个奶味儿融进去似的，木子洋两只手环着他，在背后摆弄吸乳器，一边把吻加深一点儿，也跟他蹭着鼻尖说乖乖。开关打开是细微的嗡嗡声，岳明辉整个人一缩，生气似的低声溜出来一句脏话，木子洋手指抚着他颈后说大岳哥不怕这个是不是大岳哥？岳明辉一个眼刀飞过来，湿润的睫毛垂下去，又抬起，舍生取义地说，来吧！

决定要这个孩子，说到底也跟舍生取义差不多了。原来他们是一对玩儿最嗨的小情侣，岳明辉是Omega抑制剂研究中心的招牌科学家，跟木子洋在拍一科普期刊封面的时候认识的。高A大模拎着外套在大换衣间裸着上身走动，岳明辉给这具美好肉体勾得心痒，咬着唇就把自己名片塞模特内裤里了。他们是天生一对儿，一个最不像omega的omega，和一个最不像alpha的alpha——第一次约会上床非常自持，岳明辉拿实验性抑制剂给自己打，冷静得还得用人工润滑；木子洋全程体贴礼貌主动戴套，隔天还人模狗样早起买饭。可第二回就散德行了，岳明辉主动坦白自己以前也跟O玩过当上面那个，木子洋摸着他后腰充满暗示地说他对自己身体也挺好奇探索的，热水滴在薄宣纸上，两个人又烧又湿的都发了情，岳明辉抓着床单让他口，做到一半忍不住把木子洋按在下面就着自己的东西干进去。他们这样的交合像叛逆上帝意图，Alpha未被开发的身体蜷起又舒展，痛着爽着还把自己的腰腹往下沉，非要他进得更深不可。岳明辉的汗水和体液顺着大腿肌肉线条往下滴，木子洋用手蘸着、舌尖卷一卷就咽进嘴里去。他们契合得像两个疯子，木子洋到了爽处喘着说世界上不会有这样的人了，哥哥，像咱俩这样的……岳明辉说是，洋洋，说不行、快到了，就快了，然后把头靠在他肩膀上挺腰动着，低着后颈给他咬。  
他们在花洒下说我爱你，然后笑着说我也是。表白之后岳明辉甚至有短暂的害羞，木子洋于是在他身上又咬一口。  
当时他还有胸肌，咬上去都是硬邦邦的。木子洋在水里进入他，轻声喊阿岳阿岳，岳明辉心一横当即给所里发了休年假的邮件，打下每个字母时身上都是颤的，按了发送索性闭着眼任它滑去水里了。他们到底也没成结，岳明辉有一次甚至失控到求他射进来，木子洋都忍在最后关头，退出去蹭着岳明辉的脸打出来。太疯了——太疯了，他们那个月底就领了证，好像一切都是顺手的事儿，没时间度蜜月就一直拖着，到了第二年结婚纪念日岳明辉把新房本添了名儿又去注销抑制剂领取登记，家里和单位才知道他结婚了。木子洋的弟弟小超都觉得他们特过分，还没分化的小崽子在岳明辉单位实习，咬着棒棒糖晃来晃去抱怨哥不像哥嫂不像嫂，一个个性别不明AO不分，嚷嚷说这个社会怎么了！岳明辉就看他笑话，知道木子洋公司那个新晋男模三天两头往这边跑不光是为了买掩盖剂，后知后觉的小弟还颐指气使地跟人撒娇呢。  
他们分开最长的一段时间就是纪念日过后，木子洋被一个大品牌喊去集训了两个月，还把接下去的时装周和电影节从头撑到尾。岳明辉这边忙得根本不敢休假，两个人视频解不了渴，他不得不在实验室给自己打抑制剂，那个新型针剂效果显著，他们再次见面岳明辉都没有被动发情，而对自己研究成果过于自信的后果就是，他们不管不顾地什么都做了——然后中招了。

 

宝宝的哭声像不会准时的闹钟，而且是没办法调小音量的那种。他们好多天没睡过连续四小时以上的觉了，木子洋每天早晨都闭着眼一边骂一边起床，衣服件件丢到床底下去又自己慢吞吞捡回来，垂头丧气要在岳明辉半睡半醒几声委委屈屈的气泡音里才打起精神。  
所有维持体面的细节都被这个突如其来的小宝贝儿打碎了，李英超上门看宝宝的时候指着那个被宽松家居服塞满的乱七八糟衣柜间惊得下巴都掉了。请的家政倒是很能干，但是岳明辉后来就不乐意外人进门了，最多只能去楼上，对自己宝宝的占有欲让他排斥附近所有陌生的味道，喷了掩盖剂也不行。科学家omega无时无刻不在让自己的感性和理性吵架，他把自己的公式文档表格打印出来贴满房间来对抗激素的波动，好像那些东西是什么封印工具，但偶尔也无法抑制自己在木子洋出门前突然生起气来抄着手边随便什么东西往门外砸，说你就走吧！你滚吧！烦死我啦！木子洋倒觉得还好，就到这种程度，这不就跟之前戏精上身的他一样嘛。可岳明辉不这么认为，意识到自己发火之后他赶紧又要写两页论文平复心情，可可怜怜向他的alpha道歉，最后收获一连串又傻又讨厌的模仿秀表演：“你刚才就那样的，老岳，你就那样……”然后他们肯定会笑成一团。

木子洋把宝宝抱过来哄着，岳明辉刚用机器吸完被冷落的右侧，精疲力尽地皱着眉，眼睛里好像也有泪似的。宝宝才不管咬破的奶尖儿再吃过去是不是会让他痛，但只吃左边就是只吃左边，饿得哭累了也绝不碰右边一下。岳明辉低着头喂着，木子洋去楼上帮他做营养餐，回来看见两个宝贝都睡着了。他把小的那个包包好，轻手轻脚上了床捞起被子盖住自己和岳明辉，嘴唇在他耳垂边磨蹭着，一点点气声说，要不要，起来吃一点？岳明辉往他怀里拱，像什么幼年期的小动物，一只手从他胸口摸下去，模模糊糊说，好，好。  
那只手伸到他身下的时候他才意识到是岳明辉会错意了。“要不要吃一点？”仔细想想，这句话他们从前的确用过，在夜店玩419play时，它是个无辜的、性感的暗号。木子洋睁开眼睛，看见岳明辉亮亮地看着他，嘴角抿起来，跟以前他想要的时候一模一样。  
他们在孕期用各种各样的办法度过那些性欲高涨的焦灼时光，有时木子洋骑着他慢慢动，有时只是用腿或用手。岳明辉经常湿软得不像话，但是他们也没有真正进行传统的、Alpha和Omega的性爱，因为科学家总有这样那样的担心，决心留住这个宝宝之后，连最小概率的事件在岳明辉这里都被划进慎重考虑范围。再之后，他们就太忙了，宝宝落地的这三个月他们大概只是用手做过两三次，在烦躁的时刻这无疑是很好的舒压方式，但大多数时候他们也累到顾不上了。  
距宝宝下一次自然醒来还有一阵儿。岳明辉太懂他，手上动几下他很快就进入状态了，可碍着床上另一个小东西，呼吸都浅浅的，小心翼翼的。他的手在岳明辉的脊椎上下按压，又摸到他后头去，被子里窸窸窣窣，充满秘密。他们几乎是无法克制地开始接吻，木子洋不确定他们要做到什么程度，手指从那个湿润的入口路过，又去安抚前端。这时岳明辉突然停下这个吻，抓着他的肩膀小声说，进来吧，进来，洋洋……  
木子洋也小声回他，能吗？宝宝还睡着呢。  
洋洋，洋洋…岳明辉说，求你啦……

两双赤脚踩在床边的地毯上互相勾缠，一切都不自然地安静着，仿佛安静被用来掩饰某种细微的、可疑的响动。床头的秒针以极轻的声音咔哒、咔哒，好像一圈之后，好像两圈，有透明的液体贴着谁站立的大腿内侧缓缓滑着，流不到脚腕处就不见了，后来也有垂直滴下来、藏进地毯里的。房间里的喘息声慢慢加重，宝宝的奶味儿终于被另一种信息素结合的味道完全掩过了，木子洋推着岳明辉在地毯上躺下，岳明辉胡乱吻着他的脸，小腿缠上他的腰。他已经完全湿了，连扩张都主动拒绝，于是木子洋握着自己抵上去，在这之前还警惕地往床上望了一眼。这种戒心让他们更噤声了一些，岳明辉几乎要哼出来，只吃进去一点点就颤抖着要更多，贪婪地故意收缩着，盯着他的眼睛做口型。  
“想要。”他大概是想说，“给我……”  
有宝宝之后他的身体有很大变化，当然包括被咬得不太对称的胸。宝宝常吃的那边肿一些，像五月熟透的小樱桃，木子洋低头想要吻上去，又只是轻轻吹气，好像在安抚那个被吸破的伤口。而另一边更小一点，硬硬的立着，他毫不犹豫地舔过去，身下也摆着腰慢慢往里送，岳明辉捉过他的胳膊在手腕上咬一口，难耐地低声嗯着，这样隐忍的声音已经是他的极限了。木子洋硬得厉害，但冲撞还是缓缓的，把已经溢出点东西的奶尖儿轻轻含着吸了一下，把自己的手腕解救出来，噙着那口香又去吻他。这样的吻是无法抑制声音的，木子洋一时几乎要忘了眼下情境，掰开岳明辉的腿深深操进去，相撞的声音和岳明辉的闷哼都有点过分了，他们同时意识到这一点，岳明辉和他对视一眼，偏开头死咬住他的肩膀。  
木子洋手下的皮肤一捏就出一个红印，哺乳期让他的omega狼狈但丰润着，像个乱糟糟的小粉团儿。被吸缠被挤压被挽留的熟悉质感是那么好，那么好，他慢而用力地凿进去，又撤出，眯着细长的眼睛气声叫岳明辉，说怎么办呀，老岳，做不完了。他感到岳明辉里面收缩得更厉害了，肩膀上的牙印也越来越深，就又快又重地朝敏感的一点小幅度顶着，变本加厉地在他耳边说，哥哥，千万别叫…千万别叫，要是宝宝醒了，你只能边让我操，边喂奶了。  
岳明辉射出来的时候半张着嘴、一点声都发不出，腰胯麻成一片，眼前都是模糊的，只有手指紧紧地揪起地毯的长绒，在空白而满足的高潮里释放脆弱。木子洋没这么饶过他，被痉挛地紧裹着让他双眼发红，索性乱掉所有节奏，逼得岳明辉又流了点东西出来。他们几乎算是毁掉了这个地毯，至少把这一小片搞得斑斑点点。岳明辉腿都是软的，木子洋起身拽过湿巾来帮他清理，擦了两下又看着他笑，不知道为什么，两个人就都笑起来，压抑着声音的、弯着眼睛的、亲密的笑。  
他们还没重新穿好衣服就听到宝宝醒来的声音，呜啊的，像哭又不像哭，大概真的是被吵醒的，因为他们都不确定最后那个时刻是不是叫出声了。岳明辉这才叹口气，声带发挥作用，低低地、粘粘地说“洋儿”，木子洋绕到床的那一边去把宝宝抱起来，嘟着嘴说，“急什么呀，你爹给你留着奶呐。”  
岳明辉大脑还嗡嗡的，想了半天他说的是哪个爹，糊糊涂涂。信息素的味道又渐渐淡了，他低了头才发现胸前还有明显的吻痕，现在两边一样红了，像都被好好吃过。

 

-


End file.
